John Burgmeier
John Burgmeier (born on October 24, 1974) is an American voice actor, writer and musician. He works for Funimation for English dubbed anime. As a voice actor, he is best known as the voice of Kurama in YuYu Hakusho, Tien in the Dragon Ball series, Sohma Shigure in Fruits Basket, Eyes Rutherford in Spiral & Switzerland in Hetalia Axis Powers. John is also the son of voice actress Linda Young. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *91 Days – Additional Voice *Absolute Duo – Additional Voice *Alderamin on the Sky – Additional Voice *All Out!! – Kenya Horikawa *The Ancient Magus' Bride – Matthew (Ep. 4 & 5) *Aquarion Evol – Apollon *Attack on Titan – Dieter *Baccano! – Elmer C. Albatross (Ep. 7, 14 to 16) *Baki the Grappler – Doctor *Basilisk – Chikuma Koshiro *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad – Eiji *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 – Dohlay *Birdy the Mighty Decode – Bay Gelabu Bela (Ep. 5) *Black Butler – Paul Jones (Ep. 9) *Black Butler II – Additional Voice *Black Cat – River Zastory *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond Season 2 – Phillip Lenore (Ep. 5) *Blue Gender – Joey Heald *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Joey Heald *The Boy and The Beast (movie) – Additional Voice *Burst Angel – Hiroki (Ep. 19) *Case Closed – Alan (Ep. 20), Dr. Preston (Ep. 103), Johnny (Ep. 19), Kannen (Eps. 53 & 54), Latham Laney (Ep. 79 & 99), Security Guard #1 (Ep. 8) *Case Closed the Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Taguchi *A Certain Scientific Railgun – Additional Voice *Cheer Boys!! – Additional Voice *Chrome Shelled Regios – Vanzeh Hardey *Claymore – Awakened Male 3 (Ep. 18 & 19) *Clockwork Planet – Additional Voice *D.Gray man – Head Akuma (Ep. 45) *Daimidaler Prince vs. Penguin Empire – Additional Voice *Dance with Devils – Additional Voice (Ep. 12) *Darker than Black – Naked Contractor (Ep. 26) *Darker than Black Kuro no Keiyakusha Gaiden (OVA) – Additional Voice *Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor – Additional Voice *Desert Punk – Matsu (Ep. 21 to 23) *Dragon Age Dawn of the Seeker (movie) – Anthony *Dragon Ball – Tien, Cow Scat & Old Announcer *Dragon Ball Z – Tien, Gregory & Inspector Dog (Ep. 22) *Dragon Ball GT – Danny's Father (Ep. 40), Gelbian Elder (Ep. 7 & 8), Nuova Shenron, Shusugoro & Tien (Ep. 64) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Tien, Yamu, Caroni, AHO Crew (Ep. 9), Gregory (Ep. 7 & 8), Mr. Satan's Announcer (Ep. 87) & Planthorr (Ep. 1) *Dragon Ball Super – Tien Shenhan, Caroni (Ep. 15) & Gregory (Ep. 4 & 5) *Drifters – Additional Voice *Eden of the East – Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East Paradise Lost (movie) – Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East The King of Eden (movie) – Haruo Kasuga *Eureka Seven Ao – Additional Voice *Evangelion 1.0 You Are Not Alone (movie) – Additional Voice *Fairy Tail – Fried Justine, Galuna Demon (Ep. 13 to 18) & Traveler (Ep. 15) *Fairy Tail the Movie Phoenix Priestess – Fried Justine *Fruits Basket – Shigure Sohma *Fruits Basket (2019 version) – Shigure Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist – Dorochet *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Dolcetto *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa – Dorochet *The Future Diary – Additional Voice *Garo Vanishing Line – Pawn (Ep. 7) *Garo the Animation – Book (Ep. 8) *Garo Crimson Moon – Tooru (Ep. 15) *Ghost in the Shell Arise (OVA) – Additional Voice *Glass Fleet – Gil (Ep. 5, 6 & 13) & Lacuree (Ep. 15, 18 & 19) *Gosick – Alan (Ep. 6 & 7) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament – Doctor *Guilty Crown – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl – Jose *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino (OVA) – José *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino – José *Handa kun – Additional Voice *Hell Girl – Hajime Shibata *Hero Tales – Ryuko Mouten *The Heroic Legend of Arslan – Additional Voice *Hetalia Axis Powers – Switzerland *Hetalia Axis Powers Paint it, White! (movie) – Switzerland *Hetalia The Beautiful World – Switzerland *Hetalia World Series – Additional Voice *High School DxD BorN – Loki *Initial D Third Stage (movie) – Takeshi Nakazato *Izetta The Last Witch – Berkman *KADO The Right Answer – Adam Ward (Ep. 7) *Kiddy Grade – Smith *Kodocha – Rei Sagami *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing – Sorush *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes – Sui Orla *Lupin III Island of Assassins (special) – Victor (Vicky) *Mass Effect Paragon Lost (movie) – Additional Voice *Michiko & Hatchin – Nei Feng-Yi (Ep. 17) *MoonPhase – Jeda *Mushi Shi – Shiro (Ep. 8) *My Hero Academia – Baseball Hero Slugger *Ninja Slayer From Animation – Flickshot (Ep. 16 & 18) *Noragami Aragoto – Ebisu *Oh! Edo Rocket – Kazuki Nakashima (Ep. 23) *One Piece – Fullbody, Lucky Roux, Marine C (Ep. 3), Monda & Sailor A (Ep. 1) *Origin Spirits of the Past (movie) – Cain *Ouran High School Host Club – Tetsuya Sendo (Ep. 22 & 23) *Peach Girl – Raiden (Ep. 5) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) – Additional Voice *Psycho-Pass 2 (TV) – Amane Shibazaki (Ep. 10 & 11) *Puzzle & Dragons X (TV) – Additional Voice *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Rolling Girls (TV) – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire (TV) – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Samurai 7 (TV) – Kanzo (4 episodes) *Samurai Warriors (TV) – Naomasa Ii *Sands of Destruction (TV) – Morte's Father (Ep. 12) *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) – Gou *School Rumble (TV) – Additional Voice *Sekirei Pure Engagement (TV) – Takehito Asama *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (TV) – Additional Voice *Sgt. Frog (TV) – Additional Voice *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) – Johann *Shakugan no Shana Second (TV) – Johann *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) – Gennosuke Fujiki *Shiki (TV) – Seishin Muroi *Shin chan (TV) – Additional Voice *SHINOBI Heart Under Blade (live action movie) – Chikuma Koshiro *Solty Rei (TV) – Police Officer (Omake) & Researcher B (Ep. 15 & 16) *Soul Eater (TV) – Rachel's Father (Ep. 29) *Speed Grapher (TV) – Odawara *Spice and Wolf (TV) – Zheren *Spiral (TV) – Eyes Rutherford *Steins;Gate (TV) as Announcer (Ep. 23 & 24); Rounder (Ep. 13) *Strike Witches (TV) as Dr. Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Dr. Miyafuji (Ep. 8) *Summer Wars (movie) as Tasuke Jinnouchi *Terror in Resonance (TV) – Additional Voice *To (OAV) as Sergei (Symbiotic Planet) *Tokyo Ravens (TV) as Kousaka *Toriko (TV) as Taccino *Trinity Blood (TV) as Father Hugue de Watteau *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Soseki (4 episodes) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 21); Stevens (Ep. 13) *Yona of the Dawn (TV) as Keishuk *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) as Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Kurama Anime Films *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Tien Shenhan *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Angira *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Examiner & Shamo's Grandfather *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Future Tien Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Tien Shinhan & Nuova Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Tien Shinhan, Nuova Shenron & Saibaman *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo – Tien Shinhan *Lux-Pain – Graham Miller *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Nuova Shenron & Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Nuova Shenron & Tien Shinhan *Fullmetal Alchemist 2 Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Jack Crowley *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Tien Shinhan *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Kurama *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Tien Shinhan & Tiencha *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Tien Shinhan Quotes Knownable Roles *'Tien' in DBZ *'Kurama/Yoko Kurama' in YuYu Hakusho *'Sohma Shigure' in Fruits Basket *'Switzerland' in Hetalia Axis Powers Trivia *His star sign is a Scorpio. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS